The Obsession
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: For Clare and Eli, things have finally calmed down for them. They are closer than ever after helping one another through their problems and are happy. But what happens when Franco strolls into town, taking an interest in Clare and bad things happen?


**The Obsession**

**Summary: For Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy, things are finally going well for them. Both of their lives are free from drama and Eli has been working on her hoarding issues while Clare has been trying to accept her parent's divorce. What happens when a dark, mysterious, artist by the name of Franco strolls into town and develops an obsession with Clare and one by one, bad things begin to happen?**

**Pairings/Couples: EClare, Franco/Clare, Misfit friendship, Calli(Clare/Alli) friendship, FAdam, Fiona/Clare friendship, Parcy.**

**Prologue: Such A Beautiful Girl**

Clare Edwards giggled softly as she twirled around softly, grabbing her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy's hand and lacing her fingers with his, She brushed back her reddish-brown curls as her glittering blue eyes locked with his green ones. Behind them, their best friend, Adam Torres rolled his eyes and pulled his dark blue beanie tighter onto his head. His two friends were so in love that it was quite sickening. He was happy for them though. If anyone deserved something good in their lives, it was Clare and Eli. The two had been through so much both together and apart. From Eli's hoarding problems to Clare's parental problems, to Eli's dead ex-girlfriend Julia and Clare questioning her faith. The two had remained strong through it all and Adam admired them for that.

"So, I'm getting hungry." Clare said, voice breaking into Adam's thoughts. "How about we all go get something?"

Eli quirked a brow and smirked at her. "From the Dot?" He suggested.

She gave a brilliant smile and nodded her head, breaking away from her boyfriend to walk over to Adam and lace her arm through his. She pulled him with her torwards Eli and the misfits continued down the sidewalk and into The Dot.

The three friends took a table and while Eli went to order their food, Clare and Adam began to talk. "So, how are things with Fiona? Did you two enjoy your date last night?" She questioned him, folding her napkin slightly and locking eyes with him.

A grin lit up Adam's face at the mere mention of Fiona's name. He nodded estatically. "Things are really good. And our date last night was great. I never thought a girl like her would like a guy like me."

Clare laughed at how happy he was and flipped her bangs back. "I'm so happy for you two. You're so cute together."

He gave her a grateful look and questioned nervously. "So um, Fiona and I were wondering if we could double date with you and Eli. I thought that it would be a really good second date, and I really want you, Eli, and Fiona to get along and be friends." He looked at with her with a pair of pleading blue eyes, as if he thought that she would say no.

"Of course! I'm just glad that you don't have to feel like the third wheel anymore. I know that Eli and I often made you feel like tha-" She was cut of when someone bumped into her chair and grabbed onto her shoulders with two, large hands to brace themselves. Her eyes widened as she looked up meeting the gaze of a handsome man, probably in his early thirties with darkly waved hair and equally dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that!" The man said, giving her a full, white smile.

She raised her eyebrow and turned her head just slightly to look at Adam who looked just as confused. "Um...that's alright." She voice quietly, forcing a nervous smile upon her lips. "Accidents happen all the time."

The mysterious man didn't say anything for a few moments, just continued to stare at her.

Clare coughed slightly and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at his attention. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' she asked herself, silently.

"You know, you're a really pretty girl." The dark man said.

The girl in question blushed a pretty pink and stared down at the table top shyly. "Um, thanks." She answered quietly.

Adam didn't say anything, looking over the man's shoulder and meeting Eli's questioning gaze. He shrugged, watching as his friend walked swiftly back torwards the table, leaning down slightly to press a hot, passionate kiss to Clare's lips.

Eli pulled away from his girlfriend's lips and looked up at the man who know wore a look of slight disgust. He smirked and said, "What's going on here?"

The man gave a crooked smile, one quite unlike Eli's. One that seemed much darker. "I was just telling your girlfriend that she's pretty. She'd be wonderful as my new muse."

"Muse?" Adam asked, finally speaking up for the first time since the man had tripped into Clare's chair.

The guy nodded and pulled a small, white card from the pocket of his crisp, black suit pocket, handing it to Clare. "My name's Franco. Robert Franco. I'm an artist." He answered before turning back to Clare and saying, "If you ever wanted to try modeling, you should call my number. Like I said, you'd be a wonderful muse." And with that, he turned on his heel, black patented leather shoes squeaking against the floor as he walked away from them, leaving them staring after him in shock.

**Next Chapter: Franco tries to learn everything that he can about little Ms. Edwards. Double dating. Weird feelings, and calls for a job.**


End file.
